This application relates to antennas and, in particular, antennas supporting both contour and spot beams with a common aperture.
A communications satellite (sometimes abbreviated to COMSAT) is an artificial satellite stationed in space for the purpose of telecommunications. Many advances have been made in satellite communications. With these advances come additional requirements.
For instance, complex COMSATS may require hybrid payloads at C-band, Ku-band $ Ka-band. Antenna farm for these payloads require the use of 6 large reflectors (4 along east-west of S/C and two on the deck). Each antenna adds both weight and expense to a satellite.
Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the number of antennas on a satellite while still meeting communication requirements.